


Through it All

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everything I touch becomes Angst so I apologize if I make this sad, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old childhood friends Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak became strangers over a short amount of time. After an incident it leaves them back on the same path re-developing there old friendship.<br/>Possibly something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shit writer, so sorry for that?  
> I'm actually written before but never posted anything.  
> Feel free to help point out any mistakes, it would be greatly appreciated.

According to Castiel growing up in a little town is nice.  
And it is. You know everyone, everyone knows you, and you feel safe and secure. Crime rate is small, and if it does happen it's some teenager stealing a soda or snack from the mini gas station down the road.  
The schools are small and clean and bullying almost never happens. 

And well to Dean it's nice but boring. The same old routine over and over. The same old town that never changes.  
It's just, unexciting, and utterly dull.  
He loves his little quiet hometown, he really does, but he wants to get out and do something with his life.

So, Castiel Novak, the socially awkward, introvert and Dean Winchester, the outgoing, adventures kids, were best friends.  
As kids at least, around 5th grade they become increasingly distant and by 6th they were strangers.

It's the same story for many, you can go from everyone being your friend to, "i don't know anything about them."

Then there’s that special connection you share with someone. Even if you don't talk to them anymore, its a bond incredibly strong, and unforgettable. You remember the good laughs, and fun times.

There was certainly a string attaching these two, a small thin string that got tangled and frayed but never broke.  
They were two boys that formed an unbreakable bond.

\--

Castiel loved the lake.  
It was pretty large and ran past the side of the town.  
He would take his foldable chair and a good book and just read on a small private pier. If he was up for it he would fish.

The 17 year old, had dark brown hair that was always messy, electric blue eyes, a slight tan from sitting outside often, and was thin, but well built.

The muscle was from running every other day in the evening. He liked breathing in the fresh air and clearing his mind.

He was currently flipping through Great Expectations, a book by Charles Dickens, as much of a book addict as he was, he wasn't real fond of this one. It was a criteria for English though so he didn't have much of a choice. 

Finishing up the chapter he was on he sighed and put it down taking in a whiff of the cool night air.  
Yes, it was Midnight, he had a book light which was useful at many times.

He loved nighttime where everything was relaxed and asleep, with a few crickets chirping.

He laid his head back enjoying the moment, the chilly breeze rustling the trees quietly.

He wished he could just stay like this, but eventually he would have to head back home and get a few hours of shut eye for school tomorrow.

He truly enjoyed learning and absorbed knowledge like a sponge, but hated school.  
Being forced to learn just takes the fun out of it.

Staring at the stars shining softly he searched and found a few constellations he recognized.  
Astronomy was at the top of his favorite and most fascinating topics.

A half an hour passed till Castiel decided to head back on the 6 minute walk home.

He opened the back door, set his chair in the hall-way closet and headed to his room on the second floor.

Each of the second story rooms had a small porch. His had a telescope with a small hammock.

Books and paper cluttered his room, which he never bothered to clean since it always got messy within a few days.

Shoving Great Expectations into his bag he slumped down into his soft bed and curled up under the covers with the breeze coming in through the window fluttering his curtains.

His life was peaceful, sure he had no friends, many acquaintances though, but he also had his sibling, Michael, Luke, Anna, and Gabriel. Okay, they did in fact argue a lot but in the end the cared and looked out for each other.  
Their mother walked out on them, and his father was always gone, but it didn't phase any of them to much.  
Michael, at 23, was the oldest and acted the most responsible.  
Luke, at 21 was a goof, but helped Michael a lot while also being mischievous.  
They both argued the most but also had a loving brotherly bond in the end.  
Anna was 18, and the only girl, she was tough and sentimental at the same time, with that motherly side to her.  
Gabriel was 14, and a trouble maker with Luke, but also would go through great amounts to show his siblings he cared.

They were all friendly, outgoing, and amazing, then there’s Castiel, he got stuck with the odd name and social awkwardness. The one who would rather bury himself in a fictional world then talk to someone.  
In his defense fictional worlds are far better, not that he was wrong.

In the end he was content, happy, and grateful for his life.

\--

As much as Dean loved adventure, sitting down watching TV seemed a lot more interesting.

He started channel surfing looking for anything at all to watch.  
Yep, nothing.  
I mean it's the middle of the night, and nothing amazing is on during that time.

He wasn't the least bit tired so he grabbed his car keys and headed out to his baby.  
His baby is his gorgeous black '67 Chevy impala by the way.  
One thing he can never get tired of is talking her out for a drive and just enjoying the empty open road with his music playing.

One thing he so desperately wanted to do was drive, drive and not turn around, drop school, forget everything and get a new life in a big city that was wild and always on the move.  
He could do it too, but he didn't.  
Not because dropping school was a bad idea, no, that was a no problem situation, but he had his little brother to look after.

Sammy (currently 13) was in 8th grade and meant everything to Dean; he practically raised him himself and loved his little brother. No words could describe how much Dean cared for Sam.  
You see Sam wanted to be a lawyer when he grew up and Dean would do anything to get him into Stanford and on his way to living his dream.

They were as close as two brothers could get.

Anyway back to Dean, he too was 17, he had light brown short neat hair, was quite tall, and tan. What pulled his appearance together were his unusually startling green eyes.

He was popular, but not in a jock/pretty boy/rude sort of way, he was just, popular. He was a softie underneath his tough exterior and intelligent too.

He wasn't perfect, he got angry easily, and hated talking about his feelings which he called 'chick-flick moments.'

Truth is he was self-conscious, and while everyone loved him he didn't see anything special about himself. It wasn't even modesty it was just "wow I suck but everybody loves me I really don't understand why."

His mom died is a house fire when he was 4 and Sam was, well, 0.  
His dad turned into an alcoholic that never hung around long and left his sons to fend for themselves. The accident left a horrible effect on him but at the time he was friends with Castiel who was his only friend. 

Dean had many friends and found comfort in just talking to people about nothing and everything, except feelings of course.

Driving down the road the headlights came across a familiar figure.  
Smiling slightly he recognized it as Castiel.  
"Coming back from his midnight read," Dean assumed.

He still remembered small random facts about his old long gone friend, but never could put together the bigger picture of him. He was quite the mystery.

Driving around for 5 more minutes he headed back to his small welcoming home.

He walked inside locked the door behind him and weariness overcame him as he ended up passing out on his bed in his jeans and t-shirt not bothering with changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out the Novak’s are sort of rich.

With the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ears Castiel pushed himself out of bed, tired and wishing he had gotten a few more hours of rest.  
He was anything, but a morning person, everything annoyed him and ticked him off during the early hours of the day, like someone talking, or even just breathing.  
He usually just put his headphones in to drown out any noise.

He quickly changed into a white button down shirt, faded jeans, and a black pull-over hoodie. Not bothering with his hair, which was messier than usual, he brushed his teeth and headed down stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning Cassie." Gabriel said grinning.

Castiel grunted in response, and sat at his usual spot.

Everyone in his family enjoyed mornings except him and Luke.

He poured himself some orange juice and leaned back munching on some bacon.

"It's Christmas in two weeks and I was thinking of preparing a big meal." Michael popped up trying to get a conversation started.

"I'll help." Gabe said with a wicked grin.

"I'd rather you not, since you burned last year’s turkey."

"It wasn't my fault."

"You literally lit it on fire. And purposely." Anna said glaring.

"Well I didn't do it accidently." 

"You have to admit it was funny." Luke laughed softly.

"He almost burnt the house down how is that funny?!" Michael said his temper rising.

"Hey calm down, for your sake I won't do any pranks this time." Gabe muttered rolling his eyes.

"Damn right you won't." Michael grumbled under his breath.

"Hey Castiel what do you think?" Anna asked.

"What to have for Christmas? In was thinking a seafood feast, just something different." He said trying to not get sucked into any conversation.

"Hm..Seafood sounds good actually." Michael said making a mental list, "What do you guys think?"

"I like lobster, if that’s on the list I'm in." Gabriel said.

"Of course. Anna? Luke?"

"I'm in."

"Same."

"Well it's settled, I'll make a list of things and go shopping soon. Oh shit, it’s almost 8:30 get in the car guys, Luke do the dishes."

"Augh why?"

"I cooked and it's not like you go to school anymore."

Grumbling he started working on the dishes, grabbing the plates and soaking them in the sink.

The four other Novak’s hopped into Michael's car as they drove off on the quick ride to school. One of the benefits a little town is you don't have to go far to get to places.

Getting there Michael asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm hanging out with Meg." Anna said, "and Gabriel has baseball tryouts."

"I can walk home then." Castiel said.

"Alright see you later then." Michael said as he drove off.

The siblings waved goodbye as they headed off to their first class of the day.

Castiel had math.

It was dull and boring, and since it was still the morning it was even worse. He sat in the back of the classroom struggling to stay awake. 'I will never use this in my life,' Castiel thought rubbing his face.  
The rest of the day went slow as well, but at least it was one more day till Friday. The last bell rang and Castiel snatched of his bag and headed out, hoping to get home soon and warm up.

The ground was half frozen and the wind was bitter cold. The news said a large draft of artic air was hitting part of the U.S. along with a shit ton of snow so it wasn't much of a surprise. The temperature should be dropping anyway, since it was getting deeper into winter. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started on the road home, cold air nipping at his ears and nose. 

Okay so maybe he forgot one area of the road there was part of the local river running by it, but really. It was half covered by snow.

Suddenly he felt himself fall into icy cold water, the shock getting to him.  
The river was deeper then wider though and below freezing water paralyzes your muscles making it hard to move.  
The breath was sucked out of him and he felt his vision start to darken.  
His limbs felt heavy, cold water getting into his lungs, blood pounded in his head behind his eyes.  
He was screaming for air grasping at anything that could save him.  
Panic filled within him everything was getting darker by the second, the water engulfing him.

Suddenly the pain vanished and was replaced with absolute numbness, still alive, but no longer scared.  
Suddenly Castiel felt strong arms lift him up out of the icy depths.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, come on stay with me." He barely heard over the pounding in his head.

His lungs screamed in pain again as he breathed in deeply before he blacked out.

~

He woke up his head still aching in blankets and clothes that weren’t his on a couch in a somewhat familiar house.

"Dean. DEAN, he’s awake." he heard as he blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light.

"S..Sam?" Castiel asked coughing, lungs still slightly sore.

"Yeah, Castiel, it's me." Sam said patting he shoulder smiling, "don't strain yourself, I'll make hot chocolate."

He heard footsteps and saw familiar green eyes.  
Dean Winchester stared at Castiel for a bit before talking.

"Holy shit Cas, don't scare me like that." He said, his voice seemed to crack slightly.

"My apologies." Castiel said feeling a bit of nostalgic emotions hearing the old nickname again.

"Don't, it's fine, I just thought. You know..?" Dean said sitting down on the couch, "So. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm not drowning. Oh and uh thanks for saving me."

"I couldn't exactly let you down now could I?"

"Well you could but that would make you a dick." Cas said.

"Well fine: I can't let anyone drown or else that would mean I have no soul." Dean chuckled.

"Thanks again."

"No problem man." Dean grinned. 

Sam walked in with a tray with three mugs on it.

Cas felt like he was 9 again hanging out with the Winchester brothers on a cold winter night as there Uncle Bobby kept an eye on the three of them, his heart warmed with a fuzzy feeling.

Except it was a cold fall afternoon and they were all teenagers who got distanced over time.

They sipped the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows chatting about random nothings.

"Hey, Dean what happened to my school bag?" Cas asked the sudden realization coming to him.

"I fished it out of the river but its all soaking wet." Dean said gesturing over to the fireplace where folders, papers, and books, were drying, "Most of it if not all isn't possible to get back to normal condition."

Dean noticed the worried look on Castiels face.

"I think the teachers would understand Cas don't fret over it."

"Um yeah I guess." Cas said the uneasiness slightly lifted, "so Sam you got tall."

"Ha, yeah I defiantly did." Sam laughed. He had grown to 6' and he still had a lot of growing to do.

Cas started coughing again water dripping down his chin with a trickle of blood.

"Whoa, Cas take it easy, it's okay, shit your lungs must be filled with water." Dean said patting his back.

"No, its fine, nothing I cannot handle."

"Cas, there so no way that's good for you."

"Dean, really it is fine."

"Cas- oh aha I get it now." Dean laughed, "You’re still scared of the doctor aren't you?"

"No I-." Cas stuttered.

"Let’s go then, I'll take you." Dean said jumping up and grabbing his arm, "Sammy I'll be back in a few."

Trying protest, but failing miserably Cas found himself sitting in the familiar impala.

"You know I hate the doctors Dean." He grumbled, pouting.

"You still get so defensive and angry every time you have to go." Dean said glancing at Cas.

"I DO NOT GET ANGRY."

"Dude you're still the same as you were all those years ago."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cas asked cautiously looking over.

Dean was grinning, "Aha no way, not at all, and don't ever change okay?"

~

It didn't take too long removing the water from Castiels lungs; the damage wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

"See Cas that wasn't too bad?" Dean said grinning at him.

Cas could still feel the effect of the drug the doctors had given him as he dragged himself to the impala.

"Uhh don’t make me do that again." He said wearily.

"If you don't drown again you won't have too."

"HEY."

"Only teasing Cas." Dean chuckled as he drove off, "hey want to come over and have dinner? It's pizza night."

"You and Sam still do the Thursday Pizza Night thing?" Cas smiled.

"We never stopped. So what do you say? Like old times?"

"Why not, I'll call Miche- oh, dammit. I never did tell him where I've been all this time; he's going to be worried sick."

"Here use my cell, oh and Cas, your phone got destroyed." Dean said pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

"Yeah, figured. And thanks." Cas said taking the phone and dialing up his older brothers number.

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Um, hey Michael.."

"Castiel? CASTIEL NOVAK WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK, THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS FUCKING TOLD ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU HAVE BEEN."

Michael never swore unless he was really ticked off so CAS spent a minute trying to calm him down before going into detail about what happened.

"Oh my god Castiel at least you're okay and yeah hanging out over dinner with the Winchesters is fine." He heard Michael’s voice crack, Cas was sure he was close to crying.

"I am fine Michael really." Cas said trying to comfort his brother.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, love you little bro, see you later." Michael said before hanging up, he didn't seem reassured but at least he knew what happened.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked a concerned look on his face as he pulled into the parking lot of the local pizza place.

"Yeah, thanks, Dean its fine." 

"Come on I know what would cheer you up, breadsticks and pizza!"

Cas grinned and hopped out of the car with Dean, walking in smelling the familiar aroma. The ordered 2 full pizzas, one cheese and the other half combo, half pepperoni. The got a 2 liter soda bottle and a large order of breadsticks to go with it. They drove to Dean’s house chatting about random things.

"Hey Cas! Everything work out okay?" Sam asked as they walked in the dining room.

"Hey Sam, and yep everything went well." 

"Awesome." He said grinning

"So we got combo, cheese, and pepperoni." Dean said grinning taking out paper plates, and setting down the pizza.

They all sat down around the table, chatting and stuffing themselves with pizza, soda, and breadsticks. It was the best time Cas had in a while, genuinely laughing and enjoying himself.

"It's 11, I really should be heading home." Cas said glancing at the clock on the wall.  
"I'll take you home." Dean said, "Sammy go get ready for bed."

"Fine. It was really great seeing you again Castiel." Sam said grinning and headed towards his room.

Dean and Cas headed out to the car and towards the Novak house.  
In a few short minutes Dean pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Dean."

"No problem. See you at school tomorrow?" Dean said laughing at the. Confused look on Cas' face.

"What you honestly think I'm just going to hang out with you like old times for half a day and dotch you again? No that's not how thinks work Cas."

"Well see you tomorrow then." Cas grinned and jogged of towards his front door.

\--

Kicking a stone Dean headed out for a walk, Christmas break had finally started, which was a relief, since the pressure of mid-term finals was off his shoulders.

He took a walk to the towns graveyard to visit his mom.  
There wasn't body, it got burned along with the house but a headstone was there just in honor of her memory.  
He didn't remember much about her, just that she always sang to him and told him, "Angels were watching over him." Not being into stuff like that he just went along with it.

But god he missed her so much, he still remembered her cooking, and warm hugs. Her soft touch and smile. It was all a blur, but he still recalled it all.

Arriving to the head stone he pulled out a flower from his pocket and set it down. He could feel his chest tighten up and throat get choked up.

"I miss you so much mom." He said crouching down putting his head in his hands, trying to to cry, "I just wish you were around longer." 

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned to face a pair of bright blue eyes.

"H-hey Cas." Dean said standing up trying to make it seem like he wasn't crying, but it was obvious since his nose and eyes were red.

"Hello Dean. I was just on a walk and saw you, are you alright?" Castiel said a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I’m fine, just peachy." Dean's voice cracked.

"Well i know you're not, but you also hate "chick-flick" moments," Cas said, "but when you do need to talk I'll listen."

"Thanks Cas I appreciate it." Dean said wiping his eyes.

"Care to take a walk through the forest?" Cas said gesturing to the open woods.

"Sure."

The forest was beautiful and covered in white fluffy undisturbed snow. It seemed so peaceful and calming. Light peaked through the empty tree branches giving it a warm feeling. Dean breathed in deeply the crisp cold air. It felt nice walking with Cas, he never realized how much he enjoyed hanging out with him. He was just so easy to talk to, and was always willing to listen, he never got on anyone’s nerves and was just great to have around. Cas was simple while still being complex, and intelligent without being annoying about it.  
Pretty much exactly the kind of friend Dean needed, just someone who was around.

"How where finals for you?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Ah, you know some parts where difficult while the rest was easy. How about you?"

"Same here."

They arrived in a small clearing taking in the sun’s rays, as a soft breeze hit them.

"Winter is always a relaxing time." Cas said closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the moment. It defiantly was his favorite season. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it more of a mess it was, and sighed deeply his breath visible in front of him.

They both stayed silent for quite some time neither one wanting the break the peaceful atmosphere.

"We better head back before it gets dark." Cas said turning to Dean.

He nodded and they silently made their way back, tracing their footsteps back to the grave.

"What are you and your siblings doing for Christmas?" Dean asked, "Going out of town?"

"Nah, Michaels planning a huge dinner, and were just staying home. How about you and Sam?"

"Just us this year, Bobby is busy this year sadly." Dean shrugged.

"You and Sam could come over. It's no problem, I mean the more the merrier right?" Castiel grinned.

"Oh no Cas I couldn't." 

"Seriously Dean, it's fine, Christmas day at 7 am come over. Hope you like seafood, that's the theme this year."

"But-"

"Dean Winchester, you better come or I'll drag you myself." Cas said his voice firm but joking.

"There's no arguing on the matter huh? Fine you win, I'll bring Sam and come, oh and I very much love seafood." Dean chuckled.

"Oh there will be apple pie too don't worry."

"Okay I'm convinced for sure now."

"See you then." Cas said as he walked towards his house.

"Later Cas." Dean waved he gave his moms headstone one last sad smile and walked back home, ready to warm himself up by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seafood theme is horribly random, I just really like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags this may become very depressing so keep an eye out on the Archive Warnings.
> 
> Tumblr- http://sherlackian.tumblr.com/


End file.
